El regreso de la Oscuridad, el nacimiento de un nuevo amor
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: Odette Bree Darkness: Con el corazón roto, escapó de su casa y ahora vive en los callejones más oscuros de la ciudad, se conviertió en un ser frio y sin sentimientos, ¿Que sucederá cuando conozca al rey de las pesadillas y este le diga que es la descendiente de la hermana de la Luna, la Srta. Darkness? ¿Elegirá la oscuridad o abrirá su corazón a la luz?
1. Chapter 1

Una niña de 6 años corría feliz por entre las calles de una ciudad, llevaba una blusa manga larga blanca y encima de esta un vestidito sin mangas verde con detalles en marrón, hasta que tropezó y una de sus rodillas quedó muy lastimada, la pequeña se abrazó sus piernitas y se puso a llorar.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunta otra niña acercándose, la primera niña la mira con ojos llorosos mientras hipa y se sorbe la nariz.

\- Me duele la rodilla- la otra pequeña se sentó a su lado y puso una bandita de color rosado en su rodilla.

\- Muchas gracias, soy Odette- le dijo ya un poco más animada.

\- Scarlett- le dijo la otra niña ayudándola a levantarse.

\- ¿Te gustan las carreras?- le preguntó Odette más contenta.

\- Bueno… no soy muy buena, soy la más lenta de mi curso- contestó Scarlett apenada.

\- Yo te ayudo, solo tienes que poner un pie delante del otro y hacer pasos largos para no cansarte tanto-

\- Lo intentaré-

\- Lista ¡Fuera!- ambas jugaron carreras y se divirtieron hasta que calló la noche y tuvieron que regresar a su casa.

\- Adiós Odette- la saludó Scarlett.

\- Adiós Scar-

Y desde entonces fueron mejores amigas.


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Odette, espera!- decía una joven pelinegra mientras perseguía a su mejor amiga, otra joven peli-café, esbelta y delgada, algo bronceada, un ojo verde oscuro mientras el otro era marrón oscuro casi negro, en su costado derecho tenía una estrella negra tatuada y en su hombro izquierdo un infinito, vestía una musculosa verde militar que dejaba ver su ombligo, arriba de esta un chalequito negro, unos short caqui, un bolso marrón y botas negras hasta la rodilla, tenía los brazos completamente lastimados, en su pierna derecha tenía un gran tajo horizontal que escurría sangre por encima de la rodilla, iba botando lágrimas a borbotones mientras corría cubriéndose con un brazo sin ver a donde iba.

\- Déjame sola Scarlett, no me sigas- le gritó mientras seguía corriendo.

\- Lo siento Odette, no me dejas opción- Scarlett tomó uno de sus zapatos y se lo lanzó a Odette, haciéndola caer, ella rodó unos metros y se detuvo mientras seguía sollozando

\- Odette, no puedes terminar así por una pelea-

\- Si puedo y lo haré- le dijo levantándose antes de irse corriendo a un callejón sin salida.

\- Prometo vengarme por ti del idiota que te dejó así Imma-

Odette se dejó caer en una de las paredes y se abrazó las piernas para seguir llorando.

\- Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí- dijo un hombre armado con un cuchillo tomando a Imma por el hombro -Hola preciosa, veo que eres muy joven, nos divertiremos mucho contigo hermosa-

\- ¡Déjame!- le dijo Odette dándole una cachetada mientras se zafaba de su agarre.

Cuando el hombre la iba a tacar nuevamente apareció otro mucho más alto y fornido -Déjala, yo me haré cargo de ella-

\- Cómo diga jefe- dijo el otro alejándose de allí, Imma lo miró aterrorizada mientras retrocedía, pronto chocó contra una pared, estaba atrapada.

Ese hombre se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo guiándola hacia la entrada de un edificio abandonado, la tiró sobre una silla y comenzó a hacerles preguntas.

\- Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas niña?- Le preguntó mirándola fijamente.

\- O-Odette B-Bree- le respondió temblando.

\- ¿Edad?-

\- 14-

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Hui de mi casa-

\- Razón-

\- Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, y por eso estoy así- le dijo enseñándole sus brazos.

\- Con que capaz de cualquier cosa ¿eh?, que dices de unirte a mí, serás mi mano derecha, piénsalo, robar para ganarte la vida y hacer lo que se te plazca sin que nadie te diga nada-

Odette miró el suelo pensando y luego lo miró a aquel hombre sonriendo ladinamente.

\- Buena elección pequeña, toma- le dijo entregándole un cuchillo con un mango de plata hermoso en funda de cuero marrón y unas vendas para sus brazos y su pierna, Imma tomó las vendas y se vendó desde la mitad del brazo, por encima del codo y hasta la palma de las manos, omitiendo el pulgar, en ambos brazos por igual, luego se vendó con dos vueltas la herida que tenía en su muslo derecho, tomó un cinturón también de cuero de su bolso y se lo colocó de la cintura cayendo a cadera, en la cadera se puso su cuchillo, se amarró el cabello en una coleta alta sujetada por un lazo negro en forma de moño y dejó su corto fleco suelto.

\- ¿Y para quien tengo el honor de trabajar?-

\- Peter, Peter Green-

_**3 años después:**_

Odette se había convertido en una de las mejores asaltantes que había en esos callejones, había aprendido a ganarse el respeto de todos allí

\- ¡Odette!- Dijo uno de los asaltantes mientras traía a una joven del brazo, la ladrona estaba tranquila descansando en un viejo y fino colchón mientras se are-costaba en una cerca de madera, al oír su nombre se sobresaltó y se levantó encarando al hombre.

\- ¿Qué quieres inútil?- le dijo acercándose.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella?- Imma miró a la joven detrás de él, la reconocería donde fuera, Scarlett Ross, Scar, Scarly, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, no sabía si lo hacía por su amiga, o simplemente porque la conocía, pero le dijo al hombre que ella se encargaría.

La tomó del brazo y la sentó en el colchón en el que ella estaba sentada anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Scarlett?- le preguntó seriamente -Acaso no sabes que este lugar es peligroso-

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó Scarlett entre confundida y asustada.

\- ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas a tu mejor amiga?, me sorprendes mucho-

\- ¿O-Odette?-

\- ¿Quién más si no?-

Odette's POV:

\- Odette, si no me dices que eres tú no me daba cuenta, cambiaste mucho- dijo al ver que encima de los aretes que uso desde que tengo memoria tenía uno más, aún más arriba una barra atravesando dos lados de la oreja, y en la otra tenía una mueca bastante amplia, un pequeño recuerdo de que no debo meterme con la banda de 6 cuadras más adelante, además mi camiseta me quedaba muy ajustada y en el pecho estaba rota y remendada con hilo en forma de cruz, dejando ver quizá demasiado de lo que tenía, el chalequito no me terminaba de cubrir siquiera el pecho y las puntas de mi fleco eran totalmente negras.

\- Deberías considerar cambiar de ropa- me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

\- Escucha, te ayudaré a salir de aquí, pero debes prometer no volver jamás- le dije en el tono de voz más bajo que pude, si se llegaban a enterar que yo la ayudé a escapar, me matarían.

\- ¿Qué? No Odette, acabo de encontrarte, no te perderé de nuevo- me dijo mi mejor amiga parándose y enfrentándome.

\- Escucha Scarlett, tuve demasiada suerte cuando me permitieron quedarme aquí, y mucha más aún en que no me tocaran ni un pelo, pero créeme, no podrás quedarte-

\- Odette, no, me quedaré contigo o te irás conmigo-

\- No puedo, si me voy pagaré caro, soy la mano derecha del jefe, si te quedas, no sabes lo que son capaz de hacer esas bestias- dije refiriéndome a los ayudantes de Peter.

\- Está bien Odette, me iré, pero prométeme que harás lo posible por salir de aquí e ir a visitarme- ¡Gracias a la Luna! La convencí de que se fuera, pero también le prometí que haría lo posible por visitarla.

\- Lo prometo-

\- Muchas gracias Odette- le até las manos con una soga lo más flojo que pude, no quería lastimarla, la cubrí con una vieja manta y la guíe con cuidado de que nadie la viera hacia la salida.

\- Sigue esta calle hasta el final y dobla hacia la izquierda, dos calles más adelante dobla a la derecha y después sigue hacia tu casa por el camino que siempre usas, buena suerte, y, Scarlett, cuídate-

\- Tú también Odette- se dieron un afectuoso abrazo y Scarlett se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Fin POV:

"Nos volveremos a ver Scar" pensó Odette mientras miraba por donde su amiga se había ido y una suave brisa movía su coleta.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Muchas gracias Odette- le até las manos con una soga lo más flojo que pude, no quería lastimarla, la cubrí con una vieja manta y la guíe con cuidado de que nadie la viera hacia la salida.

\- Sigue esta calle hasta el final y dobla hacia la izquierda, dos calles más adelante dobla a la derecha y después sigue hacia tu casa por el camino que siempre usas, buena suerte, y, Scarlett, cuídate-

\- Tú también Odette- se dieron un afectuoso abrazo y Scarlett se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Fin POV:

"Nos volveremos a ver Scar" pensó Odette mientras miraba por donde su amiga se había ido y una suave brisa movía su coleta.

_**1 semana después:**_

Una noche de luna llena Odette estaba feliz descansando en su colchón mientras admiraba las estrellas, cuando ve pasar una sombra fugaz por encima suyo, se paró alarmada y desenvainó su cuchillo de doble filo mientras seguía a la sombra.

La persiguió hasta llegar a uno de los callejones vacíos del lugar, se había alejado y dentro de un par de horas amanecería, "_genial" _pensó sarcásticamente, iba a regresar cuando notó que la sombra se materializó en un hombre de piel grisácea y ojos ámbar, vestía una larga túnica negra y su cabello negro estaba peinado elegantemente hacia atrás.

Odette le apuntó con su cuchillo, pero un caballo negro -según ella- lo protegió, así que retrocedió un paso, guardó el arma y saltó a uno de los tachos de basura y de ahí cruzó el paredón que se encontraba tras ella para escapar.

\- Eso fue muy raro- dijo para sí misma antes de salir corriendo hasta su callejón antes de que el sol saliera.

Desde el techo de uno de los viejos edificios, el rey de las pesadillas la observaba -Es ella, síganla- le ordenó a un par de pesadillas a su lado las cuales no dudaron en salir tras la joven.

Un callejón antes de suyo, alguien la tomó de la mano y la acorraló en la pared, era uno de los jóvenes de esa cuadra, de unos 18 o 19 años, pelinegro de ojos azules, tenía la capucha de su chaqueta puesta, así que lo único que distinguió fueron sus ojos y el fleco de su cabello.

\- Se supone que debes quedarte en tu callejón si no quieres que te pase nada malo linda- le dijo roncamente.

\- Se supone que no debes tocarme si no quieres que te mate idiota- contestó pisándole el pie para irse, no lo quería dejar demasiado lastimado, aunque para desquitarse le pegó un codazo en el estómago quitándole el aire, luego salió corriendo nuevamente hasta llegar a su "hogar".

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido?- ella se sobresaltó al oír una voz detrás suyo, pero se calmó al ver que solo era uno de los jóvenes nuevos.

\- Relájate, solo salí tras un tipo, nada del otro mundo- contestó sacando un cigarrillo de marihuana y prendiéndolo para luego llevárselo a la boca.

\- Peter quiere verte- le soltó.

\- ¿Para?- en respuesta solo frunció los hombros y le dio la espalda, ella le hizo una seña con el dedo medio y entró por la destartalada puerta del viejo edificio.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste?- le dijo sentándose en una silla de madera y tirando el ya acabado cigarrillo al piso.

\- Necesito que lleves unas bolsas de cocaína y marihuana a uno de mis mejores compradores como mi mano derecha que eres-

\- De acuerdo- de vez en cuando olvidaba que trabajaba para uno de los traficantes de drogas más grandes de todo el país, y el más buscado.

\- ¿A dónde si se puede saber?-

\- Beverly 385, dile que yo te envié-

\- De acuerdo-

\- Perfecto, las bolsas está en la parte trasera del colchón- la chica asintió y se disponía a retirarse -Ah, y Odette…-

\- ¿Si?- dijo volteando la cabeza.

\- Arruina esto y considérate comida para ratas- le amenazó.

\- Todo saldrá bien- contestó entre asustada y confiada, mientras una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su sien.

Salió de allí y fue a ver su colchón, lo levantó y encontró ocho bolsas de unos 5 kilos, cuatro de marihuana y cuatro de cocaína, las tomó una por una metiéndolas en una bolsa de cuero grande, la cerró y emprendió camino a la dirección dada.

\- Haber, Beverly 385, Beverly 385- se iba diciendo mientras caminaba atenta para encontrarla -¡Ajá!- dijo finalmente, dispuesta a tocar, terminar con eso e irse de allí.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una sombra la envolvió llevándosela.

_**Lamento el retraso, pero tuve una grave enfermedad de faltadeinspiraciontitis, pero ya estoy recuperada, subiré el próximo capítulo el otro sábado, por ahora disfruten de este.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna. **_


End file.
